1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display field, and more particularly, to a frame and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary to use optical films in a backlight system of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device to fit for light source to get even brightness. Optical films and light sources are usually arranged in accommodation space formed by a frame and a bezel. Optical films in horizontal direction are fixed by riveting columns or positioning columns, and the optical films in vertical direction are fixed by ribs on a frame adjacent to the optical films or are pressed by cushioning material.
There is only one type of thickness of ribs when the frame in the prior art positions optical films, it just adopts the optical films having a single type of thickness. New LCD devices, however, develop more and more quickly, and the thickness of optical films probably changes with the backlight systems in the latest technique. Therefore, it is necessary to change a frame or cushioning material corresponding to the thickness of optical films for effectively restricting the optical films in vertical direction. And it raise cost for mass production.